


Time goes on and so must I

by AleMage



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Loss, Loving Marriage, No Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleMage/pseuds/AleMage
Summary: 035 takes a visitor and has a few words.
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Time goes on and so must I

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little take on something. A what if senario.

035 taps a finger on a empty tea cup. Sitting calmly at the table. Eyes fixated on their guest.

"You've let the place go." 343 says holding a tea cup in their hand as they browse the house, looking at photos on some shelves.

"Well," 035 speaks up. "I've no need to keep this place in check since my husband departed from the world. Dust and dirt won't effect me."

"No visitors at all?" Questions 343.

"None at all. But that is fine with me, I prefer the quiet." 035 responds with content.

343 turns to face 035 with a small smile. "Last time I checked, you enjoyed chaos and it was your partner who preferred the quiet."

035 chuckles softly as 343 makes his way back to the table. Seating himself on the chair across from 035 at the small table. Pouring himself more tea, he looks to 035 and asks. "Guessing it rubbed off on you? Remind me, how many years were you two together?"

"Eighty five years." 035 says softly. "A shame really..."

"A shame? I would say that's impressive. That's a good number of years." 343 said. Taking a sip of tea.

035 huffs. "Considering how long we both have been here in this world. Eighty five years is not much." 343 takes a sip once more and puts the cup to the table.

"I see, my apologies then for your loss. He left too soon ." 

"He and I both knew he would not live forever. But still, he insisted on marrying me. Flaws and all. And for what years he had left. 049 certainly tried his best to make our life together as wonderful as he could." 

343 puts his hands together and sits back as a joyful laughter escapes 035.

"I still remember when he would joke about us having children and 'grow old' together." 035 says finally. 

"Sounds like he did well in making your marriage wonderful." 343 says happily.

035 nods in agreement with 343. "But as you know, time goes on and so must I."

"What are your plans then, if I may ask..." 343 questions.

"Who knows, maybe stay around here for a little while longer. Perhaps do some traveling. Depends on how I will feel. But make no mistake, 343, I am pleased with how this chapter in my history turned out."


End file.
